


Lost Again

by StrideeOut



Category: elsanna - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Feels, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrideeOut/pseuds/StrideeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Southern Isles has declared a war on Arendelle and Elsa had no choice but to go and settle it once and for all.</p><p>[A complete one-shot from a tumblr prompt]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Again

* * *

 

_“If only I could back up time, love. I would force you to stay._

_I would force you to forfeit if it meant keeping you here with me.” – Princess Anna of Arendelle_

* * *

 

“You be careful, alright?” I gave her a nice tight and loving hug reaching on my tippy-toes to give her lovely rosy lips a lingering kiss. “Come home to us.”

My lover smiled, boy would I miss that smile.

She bent down to kiss me again, “I will, my love. I promise, I’ll come home to you, my darling.”

The boat left not 20 minutes later, I stood on the docks and she on the deck our eyes never leaving the other until we could no longer see each other as the boat disappears in the horizon. My heart ached for every foot it traveled.

I traced a loving circle on the circular metal pendant on my necklace. It was beautiful just as she is. A ring of silver borders the icy blue snowflake that looked like it was about to pop out, with the contrasting black background. The material makes the necklace looked exquisite, in the middle of the snowflake was the letter ‘E’ in the similar colour. It shines in the sun as I spun it around.

She had the similar necklace, only with green sunflower pattern and the letter ‘A’ embroidered in it. Everything else was the same.

Elsa was off, my beautiful platinum blonde wife was off sailing into the unknown.

A war was declared between the Southern Isles and Arendelle. The SI Company had Weselton to back them up but it seems unlikely for them to win any sort of war for we had a larger and far greater, not to boast, allies.

I knew she was coming back, I just knew she would be okay.

But that still didn’t settle my ever rapidly racing heart.

A twiggy arm tugged at my dress I looked down to see a little familiar snowman flashing a concerned smile my way. Behind me was my good friend, Kristoff and Sven. That was when I knew that I would be fine too.

With a heavy heart I allowed my friends to drag me off of the dock, I chance a glance back towards the open ocean and prayed to dear God that she would not end up like our parents did.

* * *

 

It was in the middle of spring and life was starting to form beautifully across the land. Every sunset I would spend at least an hour on the dock hoping that my dear lover would come home and rush right into my arms.

It was hard to sleep at night knowing that the other side of the bed is cold and empty, that your significant other is out there who knows baring how many wounds and scars, killing how many soldiers and wrong doers. One can’t help but feel anxious every each passing day.

Though warm out the top of North Mountain remains cold, trapped in its own little eternal winter. The whole gang was there including Marshmallow. We’re having the times of our lives building sculptures and having the traditional snow ball fights.

I was about to throw a snowball at Kristoff when Sven grunted behind be nudging me to grab my attention, so I gave him it. His rounded muzzle pointed out to Elsa’s Ice Castle that lay to my left, I couldn’t see what’s wrong with it.

“Would you like to rest, Sven?” I asked the intelligent reindeer only to receive a negative grunt for a response. Looking up at the castle again I noticed that it shines and glimmers in the spring sun more than it usually would, odd.

Further to my left I heard a loud growl and unmistakable noise emitted from the great snow beast himself. I gasped at what I saw before me. Marshmallow was melting.

I took a quick look around to find Olaf and gasped for the second time that day. I kneeled before the bouncy snowman reaching out both of my hands to cup his snowy cheeks.

“Olaf, your flurry!” Just as I said it Olaf looked up to see that his flurry was slowly dissipating. I looked towards Kristoff he had the same confused and concerned expression plastered on his face that I was sure I bore.

That’s when it dawned on us.

“Faster, Sven!” Kristoff commanded. The both of us, Olaf included, were riding on Sven who sped along the mountain and into the kingdom. I sat sandwiched between Kristoff and Olaf my hands trembling terribly as I clutched onto the burly man’s shirt. One thought ran to my mind.

I hopped off of the reindeer when we reached the castle gates, quick as a fox I ran towards the head butler, Kai.

“Kai!” I yelled out to his face desperately. “Have you heard any news about Elsa?”

Have mercy on poor Kai, I pulled down his lapels so that he bent down to my eye level. His eyes were wide with shock.

“N-no, Her Majesty, I have not.” I loosened my death grip and started shaking once again.

Bear paws of a hand touched my shoulder and I cried into his chest.

“There now. Let’s not assume the worse.” Kristoff’s soft voice cooed out. “Maybe Elsa was using much of her power that the ones she used at home is starting to go down. She needed it to win the battle after all.” His logic did made sense, I couldn’t do nothing but nod. I didn’t trust my own voice.

Days past by and it seemed like decades.

Olaf, Marshmallow and the Castle are still standing, though thawing and melting at a turtle pace.

A messenger bird flew by one afternoon. The sun was about to set and I was on the docks once again. Still hoping, still praying.

I came back to a throne room full of concerned faces, immediately I knew something was wrong.

“Her Majesty.” Kai had begun. “A messenger bird came in just now and-“

I couldn’t believe my ears. Dropping to the ground I started sobbing and Gerda was quick to come to my side.

No. No. _NO!_

I didn’t want to believe him. “ _You’re lying!”_ I all but yelled. “ _You’re all lying! NO!”_

In Gerda’s arms I started sobbing uncontrollably. Kai’s words rang in my ears, embroidered in my heart.

“ _-the war was over and we’ve won. However, we’ve lost our Queen in the process. Her Majesty, Queen Elsa is dead.”_

My love, my darling, my sweetheart, my sunshine.

“ _ELSA!”_

I feel like my world have ended right there and then.

You don’t know pain until you’ve lost the ones you loved with all your heart and soul, the love of your life that was taken away from you forcefully. Now that’s sorrow.

Good news? The so called “prince” Hans is dead as well. But even that, not even that could ease the pain and sorrow I felt that day.

Élsa.

“My love. Why did you leave me? _I need you! You’ve promised!”_

_I promise, I’ll come home to you, my darling._

“You’ve promised.”

* * *

 

_“Love works mysteriously. It pops out of nowhere and claims you._

_But when it does come, cherish it for you won’t know when faith decides whether you still_

_get to keep it or not.”_ _– StrideeOut_

* * *

 

_58% chance of having a 2 nd chapter_

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt that I've lost somewhere.....Oops
> 
> If you happen to know who, do tell. I'll credit them for the idea appropriately


End file.
